


[Podfic] No Part Behind

by ofjustimagine



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 23:12, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:James thinks of Thomas.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw, Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] No Part Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Part Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877169) by [atrata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrata/pseuds/atrata). 



  
  
[Download mp3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BBlack+Sails%5D+No+Part+Behind.mp3)  
[Download m4a](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BBlack+Sails%5D+No+Part+Behind.m4a)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

Thought it was about time I recorded something for Black Sails! Thanks to atrata for having blanket permission for transformative works! Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square Collaborative/Multiple/Gang.


End file.
